Wheelchairs are mobility devices by which a person who is unable to walk can move while engaging in ordinary life activities. Wheelchairs typically have a seat and back attached to a chassis or frame. A pair of drive wheels attach to opposing sides of the frame. A pair of caster wheels mount to opposing forward portions of the frame. Accessory devices including lateral side supports, pads, and cushions, attach to the frame or seating structure for supporting an individual occupying the seat. Anti-tip arms typically extend rearwardly from the frame close to a surface over which the wheelchair moves. The anti-tip arms restrict the wheelchair from tipping over backwards.
Fitting of a new wheelchair to a wheelchair user involves interaction typically between the physical therapist and the wheelchair user, and occasionally including a technical representative for the supplier of a particular wheelchair. Various measurements are necessary to assure proper fitting. These measurements include the distance from the back of the pelvis to the back of the knee; hip width; lateral gaps between the wheelchair user and a side of the wheelchair; and heights of irregular or distant surfaces such as wheel height of the wheelchair or anatomical points along a back of the wheelchair user.
Heretofore, measuring devices have included elongated rulers having dimensioned scales and caliper devices that measure interior distances between relatively moveable distal ends of the caliper. While useful in obtaining measurements, there are drawbacks to the use of these devices. The elongated measuring rulers may be inaccurate, as the points to be measured may not permit the close positioning of the ruler. In such instances, the distance may be approximated by attempting carefully to align the particular point to be measured with the spaced-apart elongated ruler. Similarly, calipers may slip during measurement. Several attempts may be necessary to develop measurements believed accurate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved linear measurement device for obtaining measurements for fitting a wheelchair user to a wheelchair. It is to such that the present invention is directed.